


Your Gleam Last Summer

by Imm (Immense)



Series: OsaHina In Love [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Afternoon Beach, Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Crush, Beach Volleyball, Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Metaphors, Onigiri Vendor Miya Osamu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Walks On The Beach, Where The Sun Don't Shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: OsaHina In Love [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649770
Kudos: 43





	Your Gleam Last Summer

It wasn't stated clearly what happened but Atsumu seems to be truly disappointed knowing that the new branch of Onigiri Miya isn't that popular in Malaysia and Indonesia. Well for Osamu, it takes time and patience. Its why he rather stays calm and keeps on promoting his product in those countries whike he still has the time to do. 

Success isn't that quick to obtain. Like his success in Japan, he takes it in a step-by-step process. Noodles maybe instant nowadays but success is not even noodles. 

So currently, Atsumu is sitting in a corner while Osamu continues selling his delicious meal at the beach. It was a food truck that was sponsored by his own brother and completely helpful to sell all around and spread the information about their product even more.

"And lastly, for you miss beautiful." Osamu says and winking at the girl in the bikini taking her dozens of melons-- onigiris rather, with her beach friends for an afternoon snack.

"Interested in her? I can help you if you like." Atsumu says as he closes his Daily Volleyball Magazine with him and Oikawa Tooru as cover. 

"Oh stop. Just continue your reading on volleyball and about Kageyama's previous senior who is playing for Brazil." Osamu says and gazing at the horizon. 

Atsumu smiles and goes to his twin. He brought his magazine and rests his back on the fridge and pretending to read but is observing his twin brother. 

"HEEEEYYYY!" Atsumu startling his brother and slapping his shoulder hard. 

"Arghhh! Hey what was that for?" Osamu says in a disappointed tone. 

"Aww looks like you failed to see how I get to see what you tend to see! Hmm!" Atsumu teases his twin brother and showing a cute and childish grin. 

"Oh shut up." Osamu returns his gaze at the horizon but now has a rather sighing melancholy. 

"Its him correct?" Atsumu flips the pages and showing Hinata Shouyou's Ninja Shouyou article on two pages and his photos of true sportsmanship. . . and adorableness in selfie photos sent with him shirtless on the beach, probably taken by the photographer when he is playing beach volleyball. 

Osamu rolls his eyes as he heard his brother again and took a glance on the pages and looks again but averts quicker and looking away with a blush. 

"I knew it! You still have feelings for Shouyou!" Atsumu claims and rejoicing like he won in a casino round. 

"Stop it. You are just making fun of me with the words 'Oh look who is gay for someone?' or 'Whoops your gay is showing'!" Osamu rolls his eyes and speaking sarcastically. "Ooh spooky. Real crazy love!" Osamu added. 

"Well its not like I won't support you. I mean you never even told me of how much you felt in love with him. Or maybe that time when you two were walking in an afternoon beach." Atsumu says and staying beside his brother. 

Osamu shuddered and looking away and walking out of the truck after putting the 'Closed' sign. He hated it when Tsumu is talking about his long time crushing on Shouyou.

Osamu sits on the bench as he stares on the beach once more and ignoring his brother. 

He can all still remember it like it was yesterday. The volleyball, the sound of the waves, the heat and the sand and the breeze of summer touching their skins. Osamu was enjoying another game with some former teammates and friends. Especially friends. Most of them were his brother's teammates. 

He was playing with them in an afternoon and his partner is none other than Shouyou. It was a winning streak of five those times, even Atsumu wasn't expecting losing from his own brother. . . well he always lose to him. That time, Osamu isn't even that focused because of Hinata. He is just so adorable and totally cute. 

After game is a chow with the people they are with and eating some nice grilled meals and rice balls by Osamu. He is eating numerous grilled pork but then his eyes is on tangerine who is eating a lot of his large sized onigiris. It made him smile and eat more. 

After the amazing lunch at three in the afternoon with a full hour of eat, Osamu decided to take a walk for a while. 

"Wait! Are you going for a walk? Lemme go with you!" Hinata catches up with Osamu and nods as an answer. 

It was a charming afternoon to take a walk. The birds are squawking like they do and the waves are pleasantly blue. 

Osamu was beside Hinata and they are walking together side by side. Osamu is looking at the shorter male and seeing him looking happy with his cool t-shirt with volleyball print. Then he noticed that he got a light nudge on Hinata's hand which made him aware that Hinata might have not felt it. 

He never knew that he would love to walk on the beach with Hinata that much that it mades his heart beat faster the more they go on and slightly kicking the sand. And then even play tag with Hinata and make a run. Hinata caught up and tagged Osamu but Osamu is just too slow for Hinata. It was tiring. He wants to catch up. Just like how he wants Hinata to catch him with his feelings knowing that he has now fallen for him. 

His eyes glint like the blue waters that shines coming from the afternoon sunlight and his alluring smile made it more pleasing to see him. 

He never thought walking with him is like a wave filled with anticipation and his cuteness be the cool breeze and from a glowing sun like him. Osamu wants to tell Hinata how much he loves him.

The sea shines real special that day if it weren't for him. He was a total apple of the eye. If he has not come with Hinata, he already knew that his hundred percent would be empty and gladly, with Hinata around, he felt filled up with butterflies in his tummy. 

But then Osamu cannot deny that in fact he still gets nervous when alone with Shouyou. He truly wants to confess and let Hinata know what he feels. 

Osamu was in question of himself of why can't the clouds go down and be his flying carpet to help him get Hinata attracted to him? He can't resist blaming himself as much as the scene around him. 

Then he felt warm. Is it because of his blazing passion of wanting Hinata? His arms are sweating and his eyes are looking at Hinata as he kept chasing him. His heart is totally smitten by his chuckle. The warm aura must be the light. But it wasn't! Possibly the waves can but they aren't as warm and pleasant as Hinata is. He is not comparable to those inanimated but Osamu can't help but think of persuading his heart to be owned.

He wants to keep walking and playing hut he thought, if he kept doing it, will he be able to say it out loud to him?

His hundred percent desiring a thousand percent confidence to do so and somehow thankful that his numbers are rising but how will he be able to say it out and loud? 

He is willing to chase Hinata. So willing that he even thought the blue ocean has no end and that he will even catch up no matter what horizon he passes.

And then he realized the light in the ocean is never the light of the sun but is Shouyou's smile and adoring nature. It filled Osamu up and the moment he is able to get his hand. Hinata was it. . . but he still let it pass. 

He took a gulp, felt a tremble and looled at Hinata's eyes with commitment and telling him: 

"I like you Shouyou." 

His heart felt an explosion and it was made true as he kissed the male's cheek and went back. 

He felt happy but he knows deep in himself that it was not a thousand percent loud to be felt by the sunshine's heart. 

But then he never cared if its not loud enough. What he cared is at least he lets Hinata know that he does adore Hinata so much. 

"Wow! What a story." Atsumu has his chins resting on his palms and listening to Osamu's story like a poem. "I never thought you would remember it in a magical way possible. It is like a mix of metaphor and magic for me but. . . did it really end with you running back. 

Yeah, Osamu is running back and is actuallt embarassed that time. He felt stupid for kissing the male on his forehead. 

"Stop with the teasing will you. Its already done it will all be just a stupid memory." 

"Oh? Stupid? Really?" Atsumu keeps it up. "I rather call it a chapter." 

Osamu sighs and looking at Atsumu.

"And why is that if I can't be even seeing him alone again?" Osamu asks taunting.

Atsumu points behind Osamu and by surprise, he sees Hinata wearing beach shorts and shirtless with his shades and surfboard. 

"Sh-Shouyou?" Osamu mumbled. 

"Finally I found you." Hinata says and going to Osamu with a handsome perk. 

"Why are y-- I thought you're at--" Osamu is stammering. 

"It was cancelled due to the clean up project so we moved it here to Hyogo." Hinata says and Osamu can't help but be smitten again as he blushes. 

"Imma give you two some space while I sell some onigiris. Please excuse meeeeeeee!" Atsumu says and leaving the two.

"T-Ts-Tsumu wait for--" 

"I'm still here!" Hinata says and Osamu stoos and looking at the other male. 

"I uhm. . . 'f only I knew you were moving to this beach I could've at least--" 

"What if the onigiris is what I did not need? What if its you who I need?" Hinata says happily.

"You need me?" Osamu is confused. 

"Its all familiar right? I can still remember it--"

"Like yesterday!" Osamu finished the sentence but doesn't mean to. 

"Yeah. For me its like hours ago cuz your face is truly priceless." Hinata says and goes closer to Osamu. "But maybe if you told me louder, I could've been yours." 

Louder? Did Osamu mess up?

"Louder? You mean I should've shout it out loud to you that day?" Osamu says with exaggeration but Hinata pokes him on the forehead with his knuckles and chuckles. 

"Not that silly! I mean was, if only you expressed yourself louder and more. I never knew you see me as your angel of the beach that much." Hinata holds on Osamu's hand. "If I haven't heard it all then I might have not even known that I am also crushing on someone who also has a rather more extreme crush on me." 

"Shouyou I-- sorry." Osamu says softly and looking low. 

"But y'know, I really love how you adore me. But you never knew how much I adore you in return. Or maybe I should start with this." Hinata says it staring the Osamu's eyes and raising his heels up to give Osamu a lovely kiss. 

What if Atsumu is right! This could just be the continuation of a chapter. It could be possible. 

"Since you are shy to ask, I will do it." 

"On what?" Osamu asks as the sun is about to set completely.

There was a short pause and both sides listening to the breeze for a short while and looking at each other with love.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend Osamu Miya?" 

Osamu waited and knowing it is real, he answered.

"Yes. I want to love you more again and again. . ." 

Then the two continued their kiss as they continue an unfinished chapter of the gleam last summer.


End file.
